Akahane Ruby
is a protagonist appearing in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. She is the human alter ego of , the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. She is a young and energetic girl who is very athletic and loves to play basketball. Ruby’s character quote is . History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name:' Akahane, Ruby *'Japanese:' 赤羽、ルビー *'Birthday:' July 21st *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Birthplace:' Feather Castletown *'Height:' 1.57 m (5″2) *'Weight:' 58 kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Never give up! *'Habit(s):' Overreacting over a specific topic *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Tamagoyaki, or Omlettes, pineapples **'Color:' Deep Red, Black **'Music:' non specific, must sound good Fears *When Ruby was younger, she was afraid of fire. *As a teenager, she lost her fear of fire but is still afraid of snakes. Dreams *At the end of the first season, Ruby hasn't thought about her future dreams. *Though she tries to avoid it, she loves working at the Feather Bell Restaurant. *In the later seasons, she decides to take it over one day. Skills *'Athletic Skills:' Ruby is good in the majority of sports, like soccer, tennis or hockey. However, she prefers basketball over all other kinds of sports. Ruby is a great leading person and tries her best to be the perfect captain of her team. She can run quite fast and has very good stamina. During her time in middle school, she used to be the captain of the girls' basketball team (during her second and third year). Ruby has got quite a big pride and is bad at losing. *'Academic Skills:' Compared to her sister and her friends, Ruby has the biggest problems in school and has quite a lot troubles with studying. Adding to that, she is very bad in speaking, understanding and learning languages that are not her native language, Japanese. However, she is surprised whenever she meets someone that can speak more than their native language. *'Other Skills:' Since Ruby was a child, she helped out at her family's restaurant. Due to that, she is really skilled in cooking, even though she doesn't show it that often. On top of that, Ruby is quite a hard worker. As long as it has nothing to do with school, Ruby usually does her best at everything she does. Due to her energetic personality, Ruby is really good at convincing others of something. She usually uses this ability to convince others not to give up on anything. Physical Information Appearance Ruby has dark red hair, that slightly reaches to her shoulders, having them styled in side-swept bangs. She mostly keeps them opened, but sometimes ties them to pig tails. She's mostly wearing them tied to pig tails during her basketball practice or during matches. Ruby's eyes are red colored. She has fair to slightly tanned skin. With a height of 1.57 m (5″2), Ruby is the second shortest of the group, being slightly taller than Diamond. As of the third season, Ruby's hair have grown much compared to the past. She now wears them tied into a low side ponytail, over her left shoulder. Clothing Style Ruby wears whatever she likes to wear. She tends to stick to pants, shirts and jackets/vests, rather than wearing dresses and skirts like other girls. Her clothing style could be described as sporty. She usually wears sneakers and is hardly seen wearing any other types of shoes. Beside her sporty nature, Ruby usually wears shirts with numbers, (English) words or modern patterns on it. It has been noted in the first episode, that Ruby hates to wear skirts. Casual In civilian, Ruby wears a dark red top with puffy sleeves with a slight V-neck. The top reaches to her hips and covers the first part of her pants. She wears grey pants of which she has rolled up the legs. The right one is rolled up to over her knee while the left one is rolled up till under her knee. She wears pale yellow socks and reddish pink sneakers. She has short, dark red hair and dark red eyes. During the winter months, she wears a black shirt with a white, long-sleeved top underneath and a pale red scarf over it. She wears greyish-blue skinny jeans and the same sneakers as always. Uniforms In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and its belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. When playing basketball, Ruby wears the Nijiiro team's basketball outfit. The outfit consists of a white top that has dark cyan sleeves with the players number on it, which is the number eight in Ruby's case. On the back stands the surname of the player as well as the number. The shorts of the outfit are dark blue and they have the kanji "虹色", meaning rainbow and also stands for the school's name, written on them in a green color. They are wearing blue and light green sneakers. Pretty Cure Cure Crimson has long and slightly wavy red colored hair, which reaches down to her hips. Her eyes are red colored as well. Her outfit mainly consists of a dress with a dark red colored vest. The dress has puffy sleeves, that are bright pink colored and have bright red trims. The skirt of her dress have two layers and has a layer of white frills attached to the second layer. The first layer is has the same color as the vest, while the second layer is dark red colored. Around her hips, she wears a dark red colored belt, where the pouch of her Iris Inject is attached to. She wears dark red colored arm protectors which start beneath her elbows and have red trims at both sides. She wears dark red boots that have bright pink folds attached to the top of each boot. When transforming as little red riding hood into Cure Crimson, only her puffy sleeves change. They are colored just as the ones on her normal outfit but resemble little red riding hood's sleeves. In Holidays at Skyriver Cure Crimson gains small white, angel-like wings that are attached to her back. She is wearing a white tiara with a red gem at it in her hair. The tiara is a part of the Heavenly Tiara. Special Clothes When working at Feather Bell Restaurant, Ruby wears the Feather Bell t-shirt. The shirt is black and has "Feather Bell" written on it, as well as Ruby's name. The names are written in a pinkish red. Ruby wears a dark red, long sleeved top underneath and dark jeans. She wears the name sneakers as she wears in civilian. As Yamane Ruby, she wears a headband with brown mouse ears. She wears a grey t-shirt with white dots and a pattern looking like a black jacket with a red bowtie. Underneath the t-shirt, she wears a white pullover with 3/4 sleeves. She wears blue jean shorts and black converses. When Ruby transforms into the Little Red Riding Hood in Sky Pretty Cure episode 33, Ruby wears a red dress with a shoulder free white blouse with puffy sleeves. Over the blouse is a dark red layer that is tied to the dress. The dress' skirt has a second, white colored layer and Ruby wears brown boots with red flowers on them. She also wears a cape-like, red cloth around her neck. Movie Casual In Holidays at Skyriver, Ruby wears a brink pinkhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose_(color)#Brink_pink colored top that is tied together at the end. The end of the top is at the height of her bellybutton. She wears a light blue jeans skirt with black pants underneat. The pants end under her knees. She wears dark red sandals. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Ruby wears a dark red cloth that is tied into the shape of a one sleeved top. The ends of the cloth are tied together to hold the top at her left shoulder. She wears teal bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teal#Teal_blue shorts with a dark brown belt. She also wears black sneakers. General Information Personality Ruby is a young and energetic girl. She is very athletic and a good team player. Currently, Ruby is the captain of her school’s basketball team. She has a strong will and always tries to do her best. She would never just drop something just she got bored by it or she doesn’t want to do anything anymore. She is a hard working girl, who can also be very lazy. Her laziness is usually shown when it comes to school work that has nothing to do with sport or helping at her parents’ restaurant. She usually gives her duties at the Feather Bell to her younger twin sister Robin. Adding to that, Ruby mixes up things which makes others think that has no idea what she’s actually doing. But that is not correct. Relationships Etymology - Akahane comes from meaning "red, "red color" or "entirely", combined meaning "feather" "wing" "blade of a fan" or "plume". So Akahane means "red feather", "red colored feather" or "red wing". All in all, Akahane could be a reference to her alter ego as the rainbow warrior of the red rainbow. The name also displays a reference to the main theme of the season, the sky. 赤 could also be replaced with 紅, which means "crimson". "Crimson" is also the name of Ruby's alter ego. - Ruby is a predominantly feminine given name taken from the name of the gemstone ruby. The name of the gemstone comes from the Latin ruber, meaning red. The ruby is the birthstone for the month of July. The name first came into wide use for girls in the late Victorian era along with other jewel names.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruby_(given_name) The precious stone Ruby can also be seen as the symbol of passion. Cure Crimson - Her Cure alias is from the name of the kind of color "Crimson". Crimson is a strong, deep red color. It originally meant the color of the Kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly reddish-blue colors that are between red and rose.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crimson - Ruby's name in Alice's world. The name is playing with the Japanese word meaning dormouse and her real name. The dormouse is a character in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Nicknames Rubs - A name which FairySina thought up a while ago while drawing something. The name actually comes from Rubik's Cube, which she kept spelling "Rubi''x''" in her mind. So she switched the initials and it became Cubix Rube until it finally turned into Rubix Rub(e). That that's where the name Rub/Rubs comes from. Pretty Cure Cure Crimson is Ruby's alter ego. She holds the power of passion and controls fire. Cure Crimson is the Pretty Cure of the red rainbow and the partner of the guard of red color. Similar as Ruby, Crimson would never ever give up. Alone, Crimson can perform Red Burning and Red Strike and later Crystal Fire with her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Crimson is able to use the attack Burning Red Star. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Crimson introduces herself with "Die nie erlöschende Flamme der Leidenschaft! Cure Crimson!", which can be translated as "The never expiring flame of passion! Cure Crimson!". Weapons * - Cure Crimson's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Crimson’s primary “weapon” in Rainbow Star. Ever-After Mode Is the phrase Crimson uses, when Ruby transforms into Red Riding Hood. Her outfit gets an upgrade and slightly changes. The only change is the top of her dress. She wears a shoulder-free, pale red blouse and puffy sleeves around her upper arms. Two red streaks of her usual dress slightly cover the blouse. Attacks Solo Attacks Group Attacks *'Warm Explosion' - The group attack which Cure Crimson, Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna can use when they are together. So far, the attack only appeared in the first season and remained unused in the later seasons. *'Rainbow Heart Hurricane' - The first group purification attack which all Pretty Cures can use together. The attack doesn't require any weapons but was powered by the Rainbow Tears in the 25th episode of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Rainbow Crystal Fantasy' - The Pretty Cure's purification attack, which they can only use with their Heaven Crystals. The attack was only used in the last episodes of Sky Pretty Cure and returns in the seasons RELOADED and The Final Sky Pretty Cure. The Cures fought of Catastrophe with this attack at the end of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Full Rainbow Circle' - A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. *'Magical Rainbow Finale' - The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. Kuro Crimson Kuro Crimson is Ruby's alter ego when being corrupted by the black ball of darkness at the end of ''Sky Pretty Cure'' episode 33. She is manly controlled by Break, while fighting in this form. Power Up Forms is the power-up that Cure Crimson and the others gain during Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. is Cure Crimson's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Ruby to transform into Cure Crimson in the Sky Pretty Cure Series. First Ruby activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a red light. Her hair gets changed and styled by a big flame. She stretches out her limbs and the red light turns into a whirl of flames. As the flames disappear, her clothes appear. First her dress and her arm protectors appear, then, Crimson lands on a red ground and her shoes are unveiled. Then, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt, by a fiery, white colored button. Finally, Cure Crimson creates a flame from her palm and introduces herself with “Burn, the hot flame of passion! Cure Crimson!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa, Ruby and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Music As a main character, Ruby's voice actor, Hirano Aya has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *Little Red Star *Never give up! *Firefly ღ Akai *Natsu no Rose |-|Duets= *TWIN SISTER (Along with Oogame Asuka) *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺ (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with HIida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Sekai ni Nijiiro (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya, Ito Kanae) Quotes *"The red rainbow holds the powers of passion and fire. I will get the passionate colors back! My name is Cure Crimson!" - Ruby after transforming into Cure Crimson for the first time *"Rainbow Pretty Cure! Ready, fight!" - Cure Crimson in Holidays in Skyriver Trivia *Ruby's birthday falls on July 21st, which makes her zodiac to be Cancer (♋). *Ruby is the seventh main character, whose family owns a restaurant or bakery. She is followed by her team mate Mikanki Amber. *Ruby is the first Pretty Cure to have a twin sister. **She is later followed by Cure Sunset and Cure Wave from Alo~ha Pretty Cure!. *Ruby is the eight Pretty Cure to have sport skills. **However, Ruby is the first Pretty Cure to play basketball. *It was revealed that Ruby doesn't like wearing skirts or dresses. *It was revealed that in early days of Sky Pretty Cure, Yousei A. Sina kept calling her "Akane" by accident. This was probably caused because her surname Akahane is spelled similar to Akane. *Much like Misumi Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Ruby usually wears no accessories. *Ruby shares her initial with Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!. *As of Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!, Ruby is the oldest active Lead Cure. While the others are about 14-15 years old, Ruby will then be 16 years old. **However, the oldest active Pretty Cure main character is her fellow team mate, Koshokukoi Rubellit. *Similar to how Higashi Setsuna from Fresh Pretty Cure! struggeled with her past as Eas, Ruby sturggles with Kuro Crimson. *As said in the 112th episode of the series, Ruby is represented by the peony, which means "bravery" in the language of flowers. *Outside of the Sky Pretty Cure series, Ruby has performed some phrases in the collaboration song Happiness 幸せ Shiawase. *Cure Crimson is the third Cure to control the power of fire. The first were Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Cure Sunny from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Later, Crimson was followed by Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and the Ruby Style from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Cure Crimson is the foruth Pretty Cure whose theme color is red. The first were Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Cure Ace from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Later, Crimson was followed by Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Cure Crimson is the second Pretty Cure to represent passion. The first was Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Crimson is the fifth Pretty Cure to have a color as her Cure name. The first were Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. **Later, Crimson was followed by Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. ***Coincidentally, Cure Scarlet shares her name with Crimson's partner, Scarlet. **Crimson is also the thrid Pretty Cure whose name is based on an English name for a color, after Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *Cure Crimson is the third red Pretty Cure to have long hair. The first were Cure Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Cure Ace from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **However, Crimson is the second red Cure who has long hair while also having red colored hair. *Cure Crimson is the fourth Pretty Cure to have sport-based attacks. The first were Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Sunny and Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Cure Crimson is the first Pretty Cure to draf a pentagram during her attacks. Links *''Akahane Ruby / Tenaka Ruby'' *''Akahane Ruby / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Characters